Those Penguins
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: He looked at me. The Officer X name tag on his suit was clear to me. The name nawed at me... why couldn't I remember anything besides those black and white birds? "Did they ruin your life too?" He asked. Even though I knew he knew the answer.


They didn't look _that_ strange...

However, in my many years of experience, things that are strange, never seem to look strange at a first glance. Besides, was it just me, or were those birds antics just a little too in sync to be natural?

It's been the first time in ages that I've been to the zoo. The last time was when a lion, zebra, hippo, giraffe, two chimps, and four penguins were shipped to their natural habitats in the wild after a terrible breakout.

New York was in terrible shock when that happened. Even more so when we got word that the animals escaped from the boat they were on. Lots of people were fired from the zoo, and it took months until people felt safe enough to return. A year or so later, we got two new chimps, three lemurs, an otter, and four new penguins.

That's when all the trouble started.

I lost track of how many therapy sessions I had to do from recent 'penguin' incidents. A real common one was, 'four penguins knocked me out and hijacked my car'.

Only one did I really keep weekly apointments though. Officer X. He was obbsessed with these little white and black birds. I had notebooks full of what X thought of, and wanted to do to them. Some of them got so grusome, and he described it so well, I had to leave the room to take a breather.

That was whe I, Mary Gibbons, took it on myself to conduct my own investigation on these strange penguins that came right after the last four.

I wonder...

"Mary!"

I shook myself out of my intense stare at the birds and spun around, shockedfrom the sudden outburst of my name. The air returned into my lungs when all I saw was Juan.

I loved Juan. I've loved him since he first moved here in high school. I know that's corny, but it was true. He had a darker skin tone with black hair, and beautiful blue eyes that always stuck out in his dark complextion. Where as I had very light skin, light blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. Complete opposites.

"Juan!" I greeted, a big grin plastered on my face. He waved back, smiling and joined me to watch the mysterious penguins.

"So what are you doing here, Mary? I thought you had an appointment today." He paused. "Or were you looking over your notes for Officer X?"

I shrugged. "I did have an appointment, but they canceled."

"And the notes on those penguins?" He pointed at the birds, and I swear I saw their heads poke up slightly after hearing the word 'penguin'. I ignored the warning signs about that though.

"I know I sound crazy Juan, but I'm not. Okay? Look at the signs, the similarities! Hundreds of people claiming of seeing the penguins in the streets, or hijacking their cars. Officer X ruining his life bytrying to convience people of these penguins having dangerous weapons, hatching schemes. There are security cameras that have recordings of _penguins_ doing _things_. Even the zoo keeper here thinks there's something wrong with those penguins!"

He gave me a 'I love you, but you need to shut up' looks. His eyebrows were raised plyfully, topped with an amused smile. "Are you sure you're not crazy?"

I grinned, but I was still serious about those birds.

"Yes. I am. But, Juan, hw can you not think something strange is happening? Or do _you_ want to talk to Officer X for three hours about penguins? I have notebooks full and everything."

"I know, I know Mary. Which is exactly why I'm worried about you." His smile softened. "Now come on, I'm going overseas for three weeks tomorrow, so I booked a reservation at your favorite restuarant."

I paused, staring at the penguins who were staring right back. "With the buttered shrimp?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Fine. Just let me go change."

* * *

AN: Sorry I made it so short, but the next part, where Mary gets stalked by the penguins because they heard what she said and everything, will be much longer.


End file.
